Professor X/Mawro
Master of Telepathy: • Chance to block psychic attacks. (50%) • Takes less damage from psychic attacks. • Gives all allies Mental Resilience. Wheelchair: • Evasion cannot be boost by Iso-8. Legacy: • Gives a boost to stats depending on the last action used. • Gives a Boost to Attack and Accuracy (30%) if the last action of Professor X was offensive. • Gives a Boost to Defense and Evasion (30%) if the last action of Professor X was defensive or Subtle. Time to Think |bio = Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men and the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, has fought for his dream of peace between mutants and humans for almost all his life. He is also among the world's greatest masterminds and one of the most powerful telepaths. }} Confused: • Accuracy and Evasion reduced by 15%. |name2 = Psychic Reflexes |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = All Allies |cooldown2 = 4 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Buff |effects2 = Psychic Camouflage (2 Rounds): • 50% chance to Avoid single-target attacks. • Attacks become Stealthy. Team Thought (2 Rounds): • Chance to join in on an ally's single-target attack. • Chance to retaliate when an ally is hit by single-target attacks. • Allies shares some passives each other. |name3 = Call X Man |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = n/a |effects3 = Call X-Man: • Call a random X-Men for Backup. |Multi-Function Level 9 = 5 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name4a = Brainwash |stamina4a = 17% |target4a = One Enemy |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = 100% |cooldown4a = 3 Rounds |type4a = Ranged Psychic Debuff |effects4a = Amnesia (3 rounds): • Chance to forget how to use any ability. (50%) |name4b = Returned Memories |stamina4b = 25% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = 100% |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds |type4b = Ranged Psychic Debuff |effects4b = Mental Vortex (2 Rounds): • Taking psychic damage every turn • All stats reduced. Changed Memories (3 rounds): • Chance to forget how to use any ability (20%) • Chance to attack an ally (35%) • Chance to protect enemies from allies' attacks (35%) • Needs and replaces Amnesia |name4c = Paralysis |stamina4c = 30% |target4c = All Enemies |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = 100% |cooldown4c = 3 Rounds |type4c = Ranged Psychic Debuff |effects4c = Paralyzed:(40%) • Loses next turn • Vulnerable to critical hits • Can't dodge • 100% chance to paralize targets with Weak Mind |name4d = Psychic Possession |stamina4d = 23% |target4d = One Enemy |hits4d = n/a |hitcrit4d = 100% |cooldown4d = 4 Rounds |type4d = Ranged Psychic Debuff |effects4d = Mental Invasion: • Can be used while stunned • 100% chance to possess while stunned Possessed (60%) |name4e = Psychic Storm |stamina4e = 35% |target4e = All Enemies |hits4e = 1 |hitcrit4e = 91%/16% |cooldown4e = 2 Rounds |type4e = Ranged Psychic |effects4e = Mind Exploitation: • Deals extra damage against targets with psychic debuffs Psychic Block (2 Rounds): • Cannot use psychic abilities }} Time to Think: • Professor X gains a new passive at the start of each round Talking Is Always Better: •Chance to convince an enemy of not attacking him. (20%) (First Round) Deep Thought Clairvoyance: •20% chance to perform a preemptive counter against any attack, even psychic or Stealthy. • Avoids attacks that are countered in this way. Team Thought (Share: Talking is always better(One Round), Clairvoyance(One Round), Deep Thought(One Round), Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile) Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:200 CP Category:Male Category:Special Operations Heroes